


So, Is that a Yes?

by mythras_fire



Series: Friday Night Chats Plot-Bunny Factory [34]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Michael Guerin Deserves Nice Things, Nebulous Well-Adjusted Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: For my peeps on the RNM18+ server who agree with me that Michael is totally a cat person! Cheers to MayGlenn who picked out the kitten's name :)
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Friday Night Chats Plot-Bunny Factory [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292960
Comments: 23
Kudos: 39





	So, Is that a Yes?

**Author's Note:**

> For my peeps on the RNM18+ server who agree with me that Michael is totally a cat person! Cheers to MayGlenn who picked out the kitten's name :)

“Let me get this straight.”

“Darlin’, you’ve never gotten anything _straight_ , but sure, go ahead.”

Alex yanks on that one perfect curl dangling over Michael’s forehead in retaliation.

“Ow! Sorry.”

Alex laughs. “Are not ya big liar. So, you’re telling me you found this tiny ball of black fur and death blades you call claws-”

“Uh-huh.”

“-sleeping in your cowboy hat at Sanders’ today after work-”

“Yes.”

“-and you brought it home-”

“Mmhmm.”

“-and dubbed it ‘Venom’-”

“Yeah.”

“-because it’s been stealing the tater tots off your plate.”

“Cool, huh! Can we keep ‘im?”

“You’re ridiculous and I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The "death blades" phrase is a reference to this absolutely wonderful webcomic [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/CAfkYpDD-94/?igshid=1ty4mm6gu4hqn) called _Strange Planet_ by Nathan W Pyle. It's a linguist's paradise for the way he takes our language and completely re-imagines the way we communicate through the 'beings' and 'creatures' who make up his characters. And even better, these beings are aliens! 👽❤️🤓


End file.
